


Jealousy

by Yoselin



Series: Seven Deadly Sins (Arcana) [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Part 1 of the Seven Deadly Sins series.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Jealousy

Oh, he was mad.  
Despite whatever the illustrious Count claimed, Dahlia could tell he was mad. The way his shoulders ripples underneath his shirt, and the way his hands clenched and unclenched his jacket gave it a way. There was anger boiling underneath the surface, and his movements were jerky and unstable.  
It was amusing really. Amusing to see someone who always moved with grace and confidence reduced to an angered state.  
Dahlia perches herself on the edge of his bed and watched him. Her fingers pressed to her chin in thought and the corners of her lips quirked up.  
Lucio ignored her smile as he discarded his coat on a chair. The expensive, satin garment was flung with a little too much force, and he turned away from her and faced his mirror.  
Her amusement piqued. She crossed her legs on the bed and made a humming sound underneath her breath. How funny would it be to see him truly lose control?  
Her fingers pressed now to her lips and she decided to fan the flames of his anger.  
“Doctor Devorak is a graceful dancer isn’t he? The way he spun me around tonight, well, I find myself anticipating the next dance,” she stated.  
Her tone was light, innocent, but it served its purpose.  
Lucio froze in the mirror, fingers still clenched over his cravat, and he scowled at his reflection. His scowl looked enraged for a brief moment before disappearing. It was then replaced by a teasing smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“One dance and he’s already caught your eye? My, my, you’re certainly an easy catch. I almost pity Devorak because we all know the the thrill is in the chase.”  
Dahlia ignored his comment and tilted her head to the side. Her lavender hair spilled to shield part of her smirk.  
“I can’t help it, darling. He is a charming and handsome man. The way his arms held me tonight, his tight grip...well, I wonder if his hands are talented in other pursuits. Being a doctor requires surgical precision after all,” she made another humming sound.  
Lucio scoffed, the sound bitter and partly amused. His fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and he tossed it to rest on top of his coat. His hands then moved to his shoes, metal arm less precise than his other.  
“Devorak is the last person I’d call precise. He’s awkward and fumbling; I shudder when I think about how he fares in bed. You don’t seriously consider him a perspective lover, do you?”  
His tone was bordering on outright jealousy. Dahlia suppresses her amusement and leaned her head back.  
This game she was playing was dangerous, if Lucio got too jealous he could cast her out in rage and find another lover for the evening, yet it was enjoyable to see him squirm. If there was one thing the Count hated was to have his conquests consider a replacement for him, so she theorized that nothing else would bring him to such passionate rage as jealousy.  
“Why not, Lucio? I need a partner to settle down with soon or else people will talk about me more than they do now. You have your little wife, so why should I not find a match of my own? Besides, Julian is a doctor. Women love doctors,” she shrugged and made her tone sound light, pensive.  
It worked. Lucio bristled then feigned another scoff.  
“Women love doctors for their money and Julian has none of that. Besides, haven’t you noticed the way he sees that magician? You’d have to fight for his attention,” he said.  
His boots were kicked off and he turned his attention to her. His eyes held his displeasure and rage.  
So it was working.  
Dahlia laid down slowly on the mattress and avoided his gaze. Her fingers pressed to her lips once more in false daydream.  
“And I am also aware of how Asra regards him. There’s so much distaste in that gaze that I myself find it hard to see straight. It would only take a few attempts to turn Julian’s attention elsewhere. As for the money, I’m not interested in riches. I’m sure Julian would makeup for lack of wallet in other areas,” she hummed.  
Lucio let out a bark of laughter and moved towards her. His metal arm landed beside her head and he heaved himself over her. Now looming above her head, his face broke out into a smirk.  
“Not interested in riches? Then explain why you dress in those expensive clothes and jewels I buy for you and grace my bed every night despite the fact that my wife sleeps under the same roof of the palace? You don’t care for politics, so it’s not political gain that brings you to my room, and we both know there is no love that binds us to each other. So, money is the last option,” he stated. His mouth moved to her neck and a sharp pain followed his bite.  
Dahlia raised an eyebrow. While Lucio adored marking his territory, he tended to do so in less visible areas most of the time. If he was truly leaving a trace on her neck, then her plan was working nicely. She decided to give it a final push for good measure.  
“Or perhaps I once longed for a thrill from bedding a married man and now seek companionship? Maybe I’m bored with you and want to see what Doctor Devorak has to offer. He’s a doctor, so I’d imagine he knows how to satisfy a woman better than you.”  
There was a moment of silence, where she felt Lucio tense, before his hands moved to pin her in place. His mouth bared in a jealous growl and his eyes blazed with fury.  
He dove for her then, and slammed his lips towards her. Their teeth clanked painfully but he seemed not to mind it. Instead, he bit down on her bottom lip hard enough that she tasted blood before moving away.  
“Is that so? Is my bed that dull now? Well then, perhaps I ought to prove you wrong,” he hissed.  
His grip tightened painfully and Dahlia let out something between a hiss and a laugh. Her hands went to his bare back and she let her nails dig into it. As he moved his head to her shoulder, she pressed her lips to his ear.  
“Jealous, darling?” She breathes out.  
He curled his lip in a sneer and moved towards her neck.  
“Hardly, my little lamb. Feel free to waste your time with Devorak, marry him for all I care, but it won’t change any of this,” he hissed.  
“Any of what?” She raised an eyebrow as Lucio pulled her lavender hair free of its clip and gave a harsh, possessive tug. Her head jerked back and she clenched her teeth as excitement coursed through her.  
Lucio bared his teeth in a predatory grin and held her closer.  
“Any of this,” he repeated. Then, with another jealous and enraged glare, he shoved her down into the mattress and continued from there.  
Dahlia let out an airy laugh and dragged her nails down his back.  
Her theory had been correct then, Count Lucio was a jealous and possessive man.


End file.
